Forget me Not...
by Princess Saphire
Summary: Someone has a sister, but he already knows about her, But the rest of the Mall Rats don't. Find out who has the sister. Please review.
1. Kc has a sister?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. There for if you have a problem.you may sue me, but be fore warned.I'm flat broke! You'll only be able to get about a penny out of me, cause that's all I have. (  
  
Copyright: Tribe Princess 2002  
  
Forget me not.  
  
Written by: Tribe Princess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lex- "I told you Kc, gambling is bad for you. Now give me your profits that you've won today, and maybe next time you'll remember to include me in the deal."  
  
Kc- "Yes Lex, I'm sorry."  
  
~ with a tear in his eye's, Kc walks out of the market. ~  
  
~ Now at the mall ~  
  
Alice- "Well, Hello Kc. Did you enjoy your day of trade?"  
  
Kc- "ehhh. It was okay, I guess."  
  
"Any good dirt circulating around on the streets this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure, there's lots of dirt around. Maybe if we swept this place up a bit, there wouldn't be so much."  
  
"Well, excuse me for being concerned about what's going on in the market."  
  
"Yea well. Maybe you should get someone else to do your dirty-work for you! I have to go. Bye."  
  
~ Kc then walked away from Alice, and continued his trek out of the mall. Just then Lex walks into the room where Alice had just been talked to by Kc. ~  
  
Alice- "Lex, What's up with Kc? He wasn't in his usual sarcastic mood. What's the problem?"  
  
Lex- "He didn't include me in on a bet, so I taught him a lesson by taking away his profits for the day."  
  
"Well, he was really upset."  
  
"The little guy showed some emotion?! Oh, this is a big deal. Sound the horns, make ready the parade. Like I care."  
  
- "Far be it for me to tell you what to do, But I'm gonna tell you anyway! Kc looks up to you, Lex. Now, If you patch things up, you'll follow him, apologize, and give him back his winnings. How would you like it if I took your winnings from you?."  
  
"You're right Alice. You're very pushy, but you're right. I was too hard on him I guess, and maybe I should give him his winnings back. But don't expect me to apologize to him, and be all nice about it."  
  
"Lex, I wouldn't have it any other way. You'd better go now before you lose him. And if you're not back by dark I'll."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
~ Lex leaves the mall, and is able to find Kc. But out of suspicion, Lex decides to see where Kc was going, before he came up to him. Before long Kc came to a run-down, old wooden shack. Kc enters the shack. ~  
  
Lex- "Why is Kc here? I'd better get a closer look."  
  
~ Lex finds a clean window to look into. He is surprised at what he sees. ~  
  
~ Camera swap back to Kc. ~  
  
Kc- "Hey sis! So how's my Abbie girl doing?"  
  
~ There was a 16 year old, sitting up in her old mattress, covered in quilts. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and her eyes were blue. The dirt on her face paid her beauty no complements. Her hair was long, but it was done up in a complex bun. She couldn't stand it put any other way. Inside the 1 room house, it was dusty, and UN-kept. Lex shuddered to think of what kind of person could live like that. But to his surprise, when he looked in through the small window, he saw a beautiful young woman in nice clothes, sitting in her UN-worthy bed. ~  
  
Lex- "So what do we have here? Kc has an older sister, whom he has neglected to inform me of. And what a beauty she is. I'm gonna go tell the others of his little secret."  
  
~ Back to Kc & Abbie ~  
  
Kc- "I brought you your favorite flower."  
  
Abbie- "Oh, Forget me not's. Thank you. You're such a great little brother, you know that."  
  
"Yea, well. So, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better than last week. Considering last week I was so sick I couldn't even get out of bed."  
  
"That's great. Well, at least you're feeling better. "  
  
"I don't mean to be so blunt, but I need the food money, before your tribe gets suspicious of where you are."  
  
"Well, ya see, I did get it, but."  
  
"Oh Kc, please don't tell me you lost my last bit of money. How am I going to buy food? I have nothing else to barter."  
  
" I didn't LOSE it. Lex took it from me. Ya see, I had just won the big bet, and it was enough to get you through the rest of this month. But on my way out of the market, Lex caught me placing another bet with some of your money. He didn't like the fact that I was gambling without getting him in on the deal. So, as a lesson he took the money from me."  
  
~ Tears began to build up in his eyes. ~  
  
"Oh Kc. I'm not upset with you. It's not your fault at all. Hey, remember when mom and dad took us camping here that summer? We fished out of the river, and we ate nothing but fish, berries, and anything else, for two weeks. Well, this isn't nearly that bad. "  
  
~ She had a nice way of looking at the bright side of life. ~  
  
"I know, but I let you down. You trusted me to do something for you, and I totally and completely let you down. I just don't see why."  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why you just can't come and be a mall rat with me. It would make both of our lives so much easier!"  
  
"Not this again. We've gone over this a million times! I have polio, Kc. I can't walk, and I can't do much. All I really can do Is put myself in my wheelchair and that's it. Now, what if the mall was attacked, or something were to happen? I'd be stuck, helpless, and someone would get hurt, or worse trying to save poor little old helpless me. Plus, getting up stairs in a wheel chair isn't easy. Now, it might make our lives much easier, but we must consider the lives of others before we make a decision like that."  
  
~ Back at the mall ~  
  
Bray- "What do you mean, 'Kc has an older sister'? How could that be?"  
  
Dal- "Well, it could be possible. I mean it's not like we know a whole lot about his past or his family. He never likes to talk about it. He usually changes the subject."  
  
Ryan- "But why wouldn't he invite her to come and live with us?"  
  
Lex- "I don't know. She must have some sort of leg problem, because she didn't get out of her bed. She didn't look sick or anything. Oh man was she pretty!"  
  
Ellie- "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the shack and invite her to live with us. It must be lonely out there, no one likes to be alone. "  
  
Jack- "That's very touching, but we can't just go to some stranger's house, and invite them to live with us. I mean what if she's like an Ex-loco? And while were asleep she slits our throats?"  
  
Tie-San- " If she is truly Kc's sister, that would make her family, because we're all family here. And Mall Rats don't abandon their family members."  
  
Alice- "True, but she's a family member we've never met before."  
  
Ryan- "We should just go and check things out. It won't do much harm to ask a few questions. Don't ya think?"  
  
Bray- "Ryan's right. Let's go."  
  
Jack- "Fine, but if we all wake up dead tomorrow, Don't say I told you so!"  
  
Ellie- "I can hardly wait. I wonder what she's like."  
  
Lex- ~ to Ryan ~ "She's an angel."  
  
~ Find out what happens in the next chapter to come ~  
  
~ TO BE CONTINUED ~ 


	2. Don't Lie!!

~ At Abbie's shack ~  
  
Abbie- "Everything will be all right Kc. You'll see. We've just hit another bump in the road is all. Things will just fine."  
  
Kc- "Hey, remember how we used to sit in the family room when we were younger, and we used to talk about what we would do when we got older. No matter how insane my ideas were, you believed in me. I never thanked you for listening to me and my crazy plans."  
  
"Well, it's not like we had the best childhood, Kc. I mean, when Dad started to drink and became violent after Mom died. I felt like I had to be your motherly figure. I Promised Mom I would take care of you, before she died, and that I would do what was best for you. So I promised myself never to make you feel stupid or unloved. Anyway, I was just doing what any good sister would do. There is no thanks needed."  
  
"Well, you did a great job. And I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Awww. Well, thank you for being nice enough to thank me. Hey, Kc?"  
  
"Yea, sis.?"  
  
"Sit down next to me. We can dream about our future. Not for long though, 'cause you must be going back to the mall soon."  
  
"We haven't done that in forever."  
  
"Fine then, I'll start. I'll be a famous singer, who has won a gold medal in the Olympics for being the best and fastest runner in the history of the entire world. You and I will live in a huge castle, and everyone works for us. We'll eat nothing but junk food until we have to be rolled out of our huge kitchen. Which, by the way, Has a never ending food supply! We'll be so stinking rich, that we'll have a pool filled with money, just so we can swim in all our money. And, well never die! No one will ever get any kind of sickness again!"  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"What's your future like?"  
  
"I like your idea. Except for one thing."  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?"  
  
"That Mom didn't really die, and she was living in a cave somewhere. And one day she came out to live with us, and never went away again! Also, that I'll be a huge rock star."  
  
"Wow! That's a great future, but what about Dad?"  
  
"Who cares about him?! He was a Abusive man when he drank! He hit us all the time, and you expect me to include him in my future!? You're off you nut! He totally deserved what he got!"  
  
"Kc!!!!!!!! He was as nice as nice could be when he was sober. You know that!"  
  
"Fine then, In our future, he'll never hit us again! And he'd be over his drinking problem."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"You're too nice, you know that!?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's one of my faults. To hate father, would be like hating a part of us. And I choose not to hate anyone, except for those damn people who developed that virus in the 1st place!"  
  
"Yea, well, we all can't be like you, you know."  
  
"Believe me, I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~ Back at the mall rats ~~~~~~~~  
  
The Mall Rats were now being led by Lex through the maze of a forest. Only using the vague memory of where the shack was to guide him. They were tired of walking. They'd passed that boulder before. And they had a feeling Lex was getting them lost.  
  
Bray- "Are you sure you know where you're going, Lex?"  
  
"Of course I know where I'm going! Don't be a fool!"  
  
Alice- "For all we know, our little Lex, here, could be leading us into a trap."  
  
"Don't be such a idiot, Alice! I would never do that to this loving tribe… Here we go I went this way when I was following Kc. See, Look, There it is! Told you!"  
  
Yep, there it was. The old looking, wooden house. The Mall Rats stopped dead in their tracks. They just stayed right there, looking at the shack.  
  
Ellie- "How come we haven't seen this here before?"  
  
Saline- " Well Ellie, It's not like we've had a reason to come this far from the mall before."  
  
Patsey- "I don't believe how someone could live alone out here. It's so creepy."  
  
Jack- "For some odd reason I agree with Pat.'s on this. Can we go back to the mall now?"  
  
Tie- San- "Jack, Remember what I said before about abandonment? Well, that statement remains! We do not, shall not, and Will NOT ever abandon anyone!"  
  
Ryan- "Can we go knock on the door now? I'm tired of just standing here, talking about abandonment."  
  
Lex- "Let's go, already!"  
  
~~~~~~~ Abbie and Kc ~~~~~~~  
  
Abbie- "shhhhhhhh!"  
  
Kc- "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what? You're starting to alarm me!"  
  
"It sounds like people!"  
  
"It's just the wind, sis. No one knows where this place is. Stop being so paranoid."  
  
"It's not paranoia! I hear voices!"  
  
"Okay! That's not the kind of thing you want to hear from you sickly sister."  
  
~~~ Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock ~~~  
  
Abbie- "HA HA! I told you!!!"  
  
"Stay here, It's probably just someone who's lost, like last time."  
  
"I hope you're right Kc. I hope you're right." 


	3. I'm Confused!

"Kc…Open up! We know you're in there, so don't try to hide"  
  
Kc knew that voice all to well. It was Lex, and boy, did he sound mad! Kc had no choice but to open the door. There was no escaping from this little hole Kc dug himself, and his sister into.  
  
Kc- "Oh, Hi guys, what are you doing out here?"  
  
As Kc shut the door quickly behind himself. He knew that Abbie was aware that It was his tribe at the door, and not just a lost person.  
  
Bray- "How long did you expect to get away with this?"  
  
Kc- "Get away with what?"  
  
Yep, the playing dumb act. It never worked, but it was worth a shot.  
  
Ryan- "Don't play dumb. How long has your sister lived out here alone?"  
  
"Sister? What Sister? I come out here to gamble once a week in the afternoon."  
  
Lex- "Liar!!!"  
  
"NO, I'm telling the truth, I swear it!"  
  
"I followed you here! I heard your conversation! And I quote… "Hey, sis." No… You don't have a sister… Liar!"  
  
Alice- "Kc, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"All right! So I have a sister. You've figured out my secret. She doesn't like to be bothered, okay!?"  
  
Dal- "Come on Kc. At least let us meet her. We've come all this way."  
  
Ellie- "Come on Kc. We'll be nice. Look, we can even leave Lex outside if you like."  
  
"I guess you can all come in to meet her. But then you have to go!"  
  
Kc turns around, and opens the door. He walked into the shack, closing the door, so Abbie couldn't see who was at the door. Abbie had put on her face paint by now. She drew 5 small silver lines from the bottom of her now silver outlined eyes. She had put silver sparkles on top of her now light-blue lips. Her hair was tied back with a blue, and silver striped bandanna. For having done all that in the short time Kc was outside being questioned by his tribe, She did a great job. And now she looked 10 times better than she did before. If that was possible.  
  
Kc- "Wow, you look great."  
  
Abbie- "Thanks. I felt like dolling myself up for once. I figure I can go to the market before it closes. I can trade the batteries from my Game Boy. Anyway, who was at the door?"  
  
"My tribe, The Mall Rats. They're here to meet you."  
  
"Oh Kc, I trusted you…"  
  
"It's not my fault! Lex followed me!"  
  
"It's okay. I guess you can let them in. I mean, they have to find out sometime I guess. Well what are you waiting for? Let them in all ready!"  
  
Sure enough, Kc let them in. One by one all of the Mall Rats came into the small shack. Taking care to analyze their surroundings with their eyes. For a small shack it seemed great. A small river behind the shack, Well protected with trees, and very well hidden. The Mall Rats surrounded Abbie's bed, Where she was sitting with her legs now folded. She was wearing her favorite pair of blue jeans, and a baby-blue shirt that had a dark-blue peace symbol on it.  
  
Kc- "Are you sure you don't want them to leave you alone?"  
  
Abbie- "I haven't had someone over the house since Sandra died. Besides, It would be rude not to let them meet me after they came all this way."  
  
Lex- "Wait, you knew Sandra? How?"  
  
Abbie- "I don't mean to come off like a rude person or anything, but I would like to know to whom I am talking to before I enter a conversation."  
  
Bray- "Hello, my name is Bray, And I am the leader of your brother's tribe, The Mall Rats."  
  
"Well hello Bray, And everyone else. My name is Abigail, but I prefer to be called Abbie. Please, everyone, make yourselves at home."  
  
Lex- "Hi there Abbie, My name is Lex. And might I say that you look beautiful."  
  
"Well, Thank you Lex. You don't look so bad yourself. So you're the famous Lex that Kc is always going on and on about? Sandra Told me all about you."  
  
Lex- "How did you know Sandra?"  
  
"Oh, San and I go way back. We used to go to school together. I guess you could say we were best friends. When the Grownup's died, and Sandra saw Kc, she knew, that I would never leave Kc alone, and she asked him about me, and my boyfriend, then, he was to be my husband. Anyway… San knew of a nice spot in the forest where there was a small brook near by. And that's where Chris and I built this little shelter."  
  
Lex- "Why didn't my own wife tell me?"  
  
"I made her swear never to tell anyone. My legs weren't working so great then, and I had fear, that Chris was going to get the virus. He was slowly getting sicker by the day. I didn't want him to infect anyone with the virus. Well, later on he told me that he was sure that he didn't have the virus, but he did have cancer, and not much longer to live. And sure enough, 3 months after we married, he died."  
  
Lex- "And Sandra knew about Chris dying, and she didn't tell us?!!!!"  
  
Abbie- "Yes, and so did someone else, who is standing in this room, who is not named Kc."  
  
Bray- "Who else knew?"  
  
Abbie- "Shall I tell them? Yes, I will. It was Jack."  
  
Everyone looked at Jack, with an evil glare. Even Ellie was upset to hear that Jack knew someone was out here dying, and he didn't utter one word about it.  
  
Ellie- "Jack, How did you know?"  
  
Abbie- "Can I tell them? Chris was Jack's Older brother."  
  
Ellie looked at Jack in shock. This person whom she had thought she knew everything about, didn't tell her much.  
  
Ellie- "So you and Jack are brother and sister in-law?"  
  
Abbie- "Yep, well, ex-in-laws."  
  
Alice- "Why do I feel so UN-informed?!"  
  
Ryan- "Welcome to the club." 


End file.
